Read children bath together
by Travis 2017
Summary: The Read kids has a bath together rated M for nudity. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Read children bath time

* * *

The Read family got a new bathroom that they built there of course in fact. The idea is to have the three Read kids take a bath together in fact. And they must all be naked with their parts which includes their genitals of course in fact. The have no problem with that at all. Kate might touch Arthur's penis which could give him an Erection. Only he and his mom who will wash it of course. They saw their mom stripped Kate naked. Then Arthur and D.W. got naked of course. The are alking when the tub is filling up as they stand there naked.

"I love being naked," said Arthur, "Our genitals are now showing same as our butts."

"You have a nice penis," said D.W., "It isn't to big and isn't to small."

"It is average," said Mrs. Read, "That is the perfect for his body type."

"Yes indeed mom," said Arthur, "I am glad i am a boy of course in fact."

"I love being a girl," said D.W., "I have a nice vagina same as Kate's of course."

Then they got in the bath tub and Kate was then playing with Arthur's penis and Mrs. Read old her to stop. That it can cause him to get an erection of course. They know it won't fall off of course. Then they are playing with rubber ducks having a good time there enjoying the bath there. They all have ten toes and they took out their feet and looked at their toes and wiggled them. They are glad they are naked and barefoot. Arthur sleeps barefoot of course. They are glad they are children of course. We still see them talking now.

"I love having toes," said Arthur, "I see them and my penis everyday of course."

"Same here," said D.W., "Why do we have ten toes anyway?"

"Just how we are made," said Mrs. Read, "I can trim your nails after the bath."

"Yes indeed mom," said Arthur, "I love getting my nails trimmed."

"Same here," said D.W., "I want polish on mine mom."

She said yes for toenails only. I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter here.


	2. Bath toy fun

Read children bath time

* * *

The Read kids are enjoying that bath there and being naked of course. They are happy they have bath toys so they can race them to have lots of fun there. They will have a bath toy race which will stop them from playing with their genitals. They know Arthur would get an Erection if he does. They want his penis to stay limp in the bath like it should be. They know they have a thin layer of fur being Anthropomorphic animals of course. They are happy being in that bath there. We see them talking now of course.

"A bath toy race it is then," said Arthur, "We can have lots of fun doing that of course."

"That is good," said D.W., "I love playing with bath toys in the bath."

"Have fun you two," said Mrs. Read, "You kids have nice bodies by the way."

"Thanks mom," said Arthur, "I am glad we are naked here of course."

"Yes thanks," said D.W., "I love being naked here in fact."

They are enjoying that bath there for it is fun and they are glad they are naked. They are having fun playing in there with bath toys so they won't masturbate in the bath. They know Arthur would get an Erection if he played with his penis there. They are all kids all three of them they can't have sex yet. Arthur has no sperm yet because he is only eight years old. And D.W. and Kate can't have sex yet for they aren't releasing egg cells yet. Because they are kids under puberty they are sterile. We see them still talking in the bath there.

"It is a good bath here mom," said Arthur, "Playing with our bath toys here having fun."

"Yes indeed mom," said D.W., "I love playing with bath toys of course."

"You two are having fun," said Mrs. Read, "With them bath toys there of course."

"Yes indeed mom," said Arthur, "I love playing with bath toys in here."

"Yes mommy," said D.W., "I am glad we are taking it together."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	3. Happy bath

Read children bath time

* * *

The Read kids are enjoying that bath there and being naked of course. They are happy they in that bath having a good time and are playing with their bath toys there not their genitals of course. They are happy they are in that bath there of course. They have no idea that Bud and Ladonna are taking a bath together as well. They are also naked of course. Bud has a long penis on him of course. And like Arthur he is circumcised as well of course. We see Arthur and D.W. talking with their mom o course.

"I sure love this bath here," said Arthur, "I am glad we are in this tub here naked of course."

"Same here of course," said D.W., "I know we all have nipples because i see them."

"We sure do," said Mrs. Read, "We all pretty much starts off as girls at first."

"Yes indeed mom," said Arthur, "I know about sex and how long it takes."

"Okay then," said D.W., "I am glad we have genitals of course."

They are having lots of fun there playing in that tub there of course. Bud is happy that he has a big and long penis attached to him of course. Them two are having fun there for they love taking baths of course. Arthur, D.W., and Kate are enjoying their bath as well of course. Rattles is playing with his in his shower there. He has girls as he is playing with his penis in the shower there. His mom somehow knows what he is doing and said just take your shower there of course. We see them three are still talking of course.

"I love having baths here," said Arthur, "This bath tub is nice same as the bathroom."

"Same here in fact," said D.W., "I am happy we are taking it here."

"It is a good one," said Mrs. Read, "You two are having fun same as Kate."

"It sure looks like it," said Arthur, "She is playing with her rubber duck in fact."

"I think she is happy," said D.W., "I am glad we are taking it together."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	4. Binky is gay

Read children bath time

* * *

The Read kids are enjoying that bath there and being naked of course. They are happy they are taking it and glad they are in the bath because they can be naked of course. They are having fun there for they are playing with bath toys there. They know not to masturbate in the bath because Arthur would get an erection. We see their nipples of course. They all have nipples even boys because we all pretty much starts off as girls at first in the womb. Until the genitals form. We see them three talking as in the kids and Mrs. Read except Kate.

"I love this bath here," said Arthur, "That i love them because we are naked of course in fact."

"Same here," said D.W., "What i love on my body is my vagina."

"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Read, "You kids are sure having fun in it."

"Yes of course mom," said Arthur, "What i love about my body is my penis and scrotum."

"You have nice one's," said D.W., "Bud has a big and long one i saw it."

They are having a good time there having lots of good fun there of course. They are happy they are taking it. They all saw each other naked so Arthur knows the size of Bud's penis of course. Buster has a pretty small one but Binky has a small one of course. They know he is a big boy but a small penis because he is fat. They are glad they are naked right now for baths are done when being naked of course. Bud might act tough but he is a good boy with a good heart. He is a good little boy who strong.

"Bud is a good boy," said Arthur, "He cares for people and he is strong."

"Yes he is," said D.W., "I am glad he is a good kid unlike Binky."

"I heard he is gay," said Mrs. Read, "As in Binky Barnes that is of course."

"He is mom," said Arthur, "I saw him kissing another boy of course."

"Okay then," said Mrs. Read, "He can get into trouble of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	5. Parades coming

Read children bath time

* * *

The Read kids are enjoying that bath there and being naked of course. They all know Binky is a gay boy for he is now an open Homosexual but his parents don't mind at all. They are proud of him for coming out he is what gays call a bear not in the type Brain is but a big gay man who is masculin and strong or fat. He will march in the upcoming gay pride parade. Arthur and his family won't go see it because they hate that parade. They will never go to one of course. We see Arthur and D.W. talking to each other and mom.

"I will never go to a parade like that," said Arthur, "I love the homecoming parades they are fun."

"Same here of course," said D.W., "I just couldn't use them coupons for glasses in fact."

"I love homecoming one's," said Mrs. Read, "You don't need glasses only Arthur here can."

"Yes for i wear them," said Arthur, "Grandma Thora who lives in town uses them."

"Yes indeed Honey," said Mrs. Read, "Same as Lydia and Mr. Haney just to name some."

They know who wears glasses so no need to name them all. Some people they know might need them of course. D.W. know James wears glasses as well in fact. But coupons for glasses sounds strange to them of course. They told the mayor about it and said they have the right to pass them out of course. Some they know can use them coupons of course. One's that don't can give them away to others who might use them or find some that can. They are still talking in the bath there. They are talking about the parades still.

"Gay pride is bad," said Arthur, "The other parades are good but not the one i said."

"I agree with you," said D.W., "I like good parades of course by the way."

"Yes indeed you two," said Mrs. Read, "We will be in church it is on a Sunday."

"Yes indeed mom," said Arthur, "I would go if i was a gay boy but i am straight."

"Yes you are," said Mrs. Read, "I can tell you like girls in that way."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter here please of course.


	6. Mardi Gras parade

Read children bath time

* * *

The Read kids are enjoying that bath there and being naked of course. They are all at the Mardi Gras parade having a good time at it watching it for they love Mardi Gras in fact of course. They are glad it is here for they love the way it is of course. They are all wearing clothes because public nudity is a crime. They will catch and wear the beads that they will wear. They know lent is coming that they will eat fish on Fridays during it of course. That their church will be the one to have it like they do every year.

"I sure love Mardi Gras," said Arthur, "Think lent will will soon begin and we will eat fish on Friday's of course."

"Same here of course," said D.W., "I love the beads we are wearing of course."

"I sure do," said Ladonna, "It reminds me of New Orleans at this time here cross my heart."

"Yes indeed," said Bud, "I am glad we came here of course i love it of course."

"And same here," said Fern, "I am glad it is another good parade again of course."

They all got coupons for glasses but only some can use them of course. They are happy they went to that parade and enjoyed themselves there. They are glad that lent will soon begin as in March first of course. They are glad they have lent for they are are Catholic of course. Francine might not be be a Catholic but a Jew but can still go to fish fries of course. They are glad they saw another good Mardi Gras parade of course. Then after that they all went home of course. We see them all talking there of course.

"It was another good one," said Arthur, "I am glad we went to it this year it was fun."

"I also did," said D.W., "I love Mardi Gras they are fun of course."

"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Read, "Bath time for you D.W. and Kate."

"Okay mommy," said D.W., "Then Arthur can have his shower."

"Yes indeed D.W.," said Arthur, "I want you to wash every part you have of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	7. Pride fest part 1

Read children bath time

* * *

The Read kids are at the park as the gay pride parade is going on else where. They want nothing to do with pride fest all but one friend is at the park and that is Binky. They know he is at pride fest because he is a gay boy of course. He just came out of the closet and told them there and they said that is good. They will allow him to march in it. His parents will be glad to see him march in that parade. He see's his friends aren't there and wonders where they are at of course. We see Arthur and them talking now of course.

"I hate pride fest of course," said Arthur, "I am glad we came here after school of course and not at the other park."

"Yes indeed," said Fern, "I also hate pride fest as well of course because i am straight of course."

"I am glad we are here," said Francine, "Most of us don't have a sexulity yet."

"It is because we are kids," said Buster, "Arthur is Hetrosexual of course."

"We know he is," said Brain, "He had a crush on his video game loving babysitter who is a woman."

They are happy they are at the good park and not the one that has pride fest. They hope that this pride fest is smaller than last year of course. Some known gay and lesbian people comes from other place to watch it of course. They know them parades are filled with sin and such they know God won't like it. They know the true name for them is Sodomites which is in the Bible of course. They are happy they won't go to them because they hate gay pride of course. They will tell Binky that on Monday. We see them at home now talking about it.

"We won't go to it mom," said Arthur, "We will go to a park that won't hold pride fest of course in fact."

"I hate it as well," said D.W., "Glad you two are giving me a bath of course."

"That is good you two," said Mrs. Read, "And we are glad we are giving you a bath."

"Yes indeed D.W.," said Arthur, "Besides you have a nice vagina of course."

"Thanks Arthur," said D.W., "Think one day i will get boobs where my nipples is at."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	8. Pride fest part 2

Read children bath time

* * *

The Read kids are at the park as the gay pride parade is going on else where. Binky decided to go find Arthur and them so they can see him march in that parade there. He wants them to see that parade so they can understand them. As in gays by the way of course and hope they see him and wave to them. He wants to find them first by the way of course. Arthur and his friends is at the park after church and the parade will start in half an hour of course. Binky saw them at the park playing on the swings there.

"I love this park here of course," said Arthur, "I am glad we came here to have a good time of course."

"Same here of course," said Fern, "Look i see Binky coming here now of course to talk."

"I see him of course," said Francine, "I just wonder what he wants."

"Come to pride fest," said Binky, "I will wave to you as i march of course."

"No we stay here," said Bud, "After all we are all straight by the way of course."

They saw Bud without his shirt on and sees how strong that little boy is of course. He is a good kid by the way but he can defend himself if he needs to and to defend his friends as well of course. He also likes being barefoot for he sleeps barefoot and looks at his toes and wiggle them. He knows that toes help give us balance as we walk. Bud's feet is normal unlike Ladonna who has thick feet of course. So Bud looks better barefoot than his own sister and he is a boy. Binky knew he lost so he went to it without them.

"You have nice feet Bud," said D.W., "You also have a nice boy body as in muscles and a nice penis."

"Yes i do in fact," said Bud, "And yes i also have a nice penis of course."

"I love him naked," said Ladonna, "I help mom give him a bath at home."

"I love being a boy," said Arthur, "Same as Bud here as well of course."

"I sure do," said Bud, "I am a strong little boy of course."

I will need some ideas for he next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	9. Bud joins bath

Read children bath time

* * *

Arthur and D.W. are in the bath now of course in fact and are enjoying it of course. This time joined by Bud Compson who is a friend of D.W. and like them he is naked like them two are now in fact. They love having baths because they can be lots of good fun of course in fact. They are happy they are in there in fact of course and Bud loves it in fact. That Arthur is happy that another boy is in the bath tonight of course. They are glad they are naked now of course. D.W. is glad Bud is in the bath. We see them all talking now of course.

"I love having this bath here," said Arthur, "Glad you decided to have a bath with us Bud."

"I am glad i am," said Bud, "I am sure enjoying it of course."

"We are glad you came here," said D.W., "Nice penis you have there."

"I sure do," said Bud, "It is big and long."

"I see it,"said Arthur, "Mine is just average of course."

They can tell that for they are all naked as the day they was born. Bud and Arthur looks the same in that area and D.W. has a vagina so one will wash her upper body and the other her lower body. Arthur washes lower body for she is his sister. So that includes her nice and smooth front, vagina, butt, and between her toes. They know what genitals are for as in to have sex with them someday. That is called sex it is how babies are made. And that only females can give birth. Males send sperm to fertilize the egg cells.

"I love being naked when getting nice and clean," said Arthur, "That includes my circumcised penis i have on me."

"Same here as well of course," said Bud, "I also have a nice circumcised penis on me of course."

"I love circumcised penises best," said D.W., "I know uncircumcised penises looks like elephant trunks."

"I saw boys not cut of course," said Arthur, "And yes they do look like elephant trunks."

"Uncut one's is gross," said Bud, "I always see my penis head when i see it which is everyday."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


End file.
